In dental treatment, it is necessary to attach or detach filler (filling material) or a prosthetic appliance to the tooth or teeth to be treated. The filler or prosthetic applicance may drop into the mouth, of the patient because they are attached or detached by hand. In such a cse, then can be sucked up by pump, etc. if they are small in size, but sometimes an accident can occur in which the trachea is clogged by accidently swallowing the filler, etc. or aspiration.
Another type of accident which can occur is due to using a reamer, etc. which is used in treating a pulp canal which can be dropped into the mouth during the treatment.
During a dental treatment, a dental mirror is used to examine the inside of the mouth. This dental mirror consists of a small circular mirror to which a grip is attached for holding the mirror.
This dental mirror, however, is only for examining the inside of the mouth and not able to catch the above-mentioned filler, prosthetic appliance, etc.